User blog:Sim533/Series 15 Overview
Series 15 is here! The all new Series 15 of Minifigures are live in LEGO Minifigures Online. Get your hands on the brand new Minifigures in the Lost Creations, the in-game Item Shop or in physical Minifigure bags sold in shops all over the world. Shark Suit Guy Yikes! Was that a fin?! The Shark Suit Guy watched a scary shark movie once, and he's been afraid of them ever since. For a long time, he didn't dare go into the water at the beach, and he even avoided swimming pools and bathtubs just in case. He was worried that he might run into sharks everywhere he went — sharks on the left, sharks on the right, mutant sharks, laser sharks, cyborg sharks, sharks on land, sea and air. But then he started to learn more about sharks and how important they are for the ocean's ecology, and he found out that they're not so scary after all. In fact, they're pretty cool! To celebrate his newfound appreciation for his finny friends, he's decided to dress up like a shark himself. Now the Shark Suit Guy may still get a little jumpy whenever he passes a mirror, but at least he knows that if he runs into a real shark, it'll think he's a pal! In-game: Beware of the shark! The Shark Suit Guy is a mighty Defender and can attack foes with his Fin Slash attacks. He can also Submerge with only the shark fin being visible above ground and then spring up with a mighty attack from below! Clumsy Guy Whoops! The poor Clumsy Guy must have the worst luck of any Minifigure. No matter how safe and careful he tries to be, something always goes disastrously wrong. If there's a banana peel around, he'll slip on it every time. If someone has left a skateboard near the stairs, he'll be in for a bumpy ride straight to the X-ray machine. Even when he's standing in the middle of a crowd, he's the only one who's likely to get bonked on the head by a plummeting ice meteorite. Fortunately for the hapless Clumsy Guy, LEGO® City has some of the best doctors and medical care around. Whatever bumps, bruises, scratches and dents he may receive during his misadventures, they're ready to fix him up with casts, bandages, crutches and anything else that he may need to get him back on his feet and on the mend...right up until his next accident, anyway! In game: The Clumsy Guy may look like an unfortunate simpleton, but in combat he is a whirlwind of devastation! He uses an advanced Crutch-Fu technique to fight with his crutches and he can even shower the area around him with slippery banana peels! Animal Control Oh no, not old Stinky again! When there's a bat in your belfry, a rattlesnake in your rafters, or an elephant in your swimming pool, you call the Animal Control specialist. She knows all the best tricks for luring unwanted critter visitors out of their hiding places, capturing them humanely, and then transporting them out into the wild to be safely released.There's one particular skunk, though, that's been giving her a lot of trouble. No matter how many times she removes him, he always seems to find his way right back to the Animal Control office. She's starting to think he might like her. It's almost sweet, but he's a wild animal, and so whenever he makes his fragrant appearance, it's into the net and back to the woods he goes! In-game: When dealing with scary monsters, Animal Control is great to have on your team. She can fend them off with her net and deploy a nasty bio-weapon. She sends her skunk called Stinky after them and it releases a deadly cloud! Janitor I've got something here that'll clean that right up. Nothing fazes the unflappable Janitor. In the face of spills, stains, and other scenarios much too awful to name, he and his mop are ready to take on every cleaning challenge, whether it be at school, at the office, or even at the zoo. And if a mess should prove too tough for his mighty mop...well, that's what a dependable old rag and a pocketful of sawdust are for. The Janitor has been at this job for a long time. In fact, those who know him would swear that he's been around pretty much forever. For some reason, though, nobody seems to remember his name. It's especially weird because it's written right there on his uniform, even if it's just a little bit hard to read. It's a good thing he just shows up where he's needed, without anyone having to call! In-game: The mustachioed Janitor is a fearsome Defender with his mop! He is obsessed with keeping things clean, and that also goes for monsters. He can smash them with Wet Mop attacks or create an awesome Mop Slide where he charges forward pushing every enemy aside with furious mopping action! Flying Warrior Justice never rests! Even a mythological spirit of protection can't be everywhere all the time. When the Battle Goddess decided that her mission of justice could use a helping hand, she selected a warrior of the ancient world who had proven both his valor in combat and his great love of peace. Granting him the gift of immortality, she gave him golden, winged armor and armed him with a mighty spear of thunder. Throughout the ages, the Flying Warrior has tirelessly carried out his duty of defending the weak and innocent. To pay the bills (even an ancient hero needs an apartment and the occasional pizza), he's recently become a museum guide. Tour groups are really impressed by his booming voice and first-hand knowledge of centuries of history, and kids on class trips love it when he accidentally knocks things over with his wings! In-game: Every group can use a strong defender and the Flying Warrior is excellent at it. He flies across the battlefield and can throw his Golden Spear at enemies. His most spectacular ability is sending out powerful blasts of energy with his Wings of Divinity. Ballerina If you want to be as graceful as a swan, you have to train like a horse. It isn't so easy to be a world-class dancer! That's why the elegant Ballerina trains hard every day. It's not just about wearing a frilly tutu and lacing up her stylish slippers. She's got to practice every move and position until she gets them just right - otherwise, she won't be able to do justice to classic ballets like The Brick Separator and Swan Blue Base Plate. But it's all worth it when the music swells and her performance begins. As she leaps and twirls about on the stage, as the audience goes silent and barely dares to breathe while watching her dance, that's when she knows that all of her practice has paid off. And it's a good thing too, because you wouldn't believe how hard it is to learn to balance on your tip-toes when you have minifigure feet! In-game: Don't be fooled by the Ballerina's delicate looks. She may prance around elegantly on the battlefield, but she is a dangerous damage dealer. She can not only smash enemies with graceful strikes, but also use her Swan Spin attack to send waves of tornados at her targets. Wrestling Champion NYAARH!! I WIN AGAIN, PANTS!!! The Wrestling Champion is famous for two things: his unrestrained energy, and his very loud shouting. For him, the entire world is one big wrestling match. Along with wrestling in the ring - and doing it extremely well - he also wrestles his clothes on in the morning, wrestles his car into its parking spot at work, and you'd better believe that he wrestles his lunch all the way down. When you're the Wrestling Champion, every minor triumph is a major victory that deserves to be shouted about to everyone in earshot. Some might accuse him of bragging, but to him it's just stating the obvious: that he's the greatest and most unbeatable wrestler in the entire world. Sure, he's got a giant-sized ego, but that's because when your whole life is a wrestling match, you've got to be determined to come out on top! In-game: Sporting a fancy mullet and a winners belt, the Wrestling Champion is an awesome fighter. He can unleash Furious Strike attacks with his massive strength, lunge through the air at great speed and squash those opponents he lands on! Farmer All in a day's work! Every day, the hard-working Farmer gets up at sunrise when the rooster crows. He puts on his overalls, his well-worn boots and his old brown hat, and he goes outside to slop the pigs, milk the cows and feed the horses. After that, it's time to collect fresh eggs from the henhouse, chase the crows off of the scarecrow, and straighten up the crop circles left behind by visiting aliens. Oh, did we forget to mention the aliens? They're kind of pests, what with the scorch-marks from their saucer engines and all of the strange symbols they leave in the fields, but the Farmer was taught to always be nice to his neighbors (even ones from the next galaxy over), so he makes sure to leave some hot oatmeal and cider out for them when he goes to bed. In return, they've given him the fanciest flying tractor in the whole town! In-game: The Farmer is a strong fighter. He can smash attackers with his pitchfork, swinging it in powerful Haymaker attacks. His special attack is sending a massive Combine Harvester after his enemies. When you see a huge Combine Harvester rolling down the battlefield there is only one thing to do – run! Faun Tra-la-la, tro-lo-lo, tree-lee-lee! The fantastical Faun lives in the woods, where he plays his flute, makes up silly riddles, and dances all the day long (he also sings a little, but he isn't very good at it). Part goat and part Minifigure, he gets along with all of nature and wouldn't dream of living anywhere but his forest home. Not many strangers come to visit the Faun and hear his music and riddles, so sometimes he wonders whether everybody else in the world is as content and carefree as he is. Do they know how much fun it is to whistle back to the birds, or help the squirrels gather acorns for the winter, or rest their tired hooves in a cool running stream full of frolicking fish on a hot summer's day? Sure, probably everybody lives like that! In-game: The Faun is a happy chap and his weapon in combat is a magical flute. He plays a Mystical Song which attacks his enemies, but it is in a group he is the most valuable. The Faun has the rare ability to heal all friends who are close to him as he plays his Healing Song. Frightening Knight Boo! Boo who? Boo ME! The Frightening Knight is very, very scary. No one is quite certain just what makes him so scary. Maybe it's his gravelly, growly voice. Maybe it's his scowling expression, or his intimidating armor and helmet, or his spiky morning star weapon, or the angry-looking bear on his shield. Or maybe he just smells scary somehow. Being frightening isn't just the Frightening Knight's name - it's also his great passion in life. If he doesn't leave everybody who sees him shaking in their boots, then he feels like he hasn't done his job right. All the bad guys agree that he's pretty much the scariest Minifigure around. Even the legendary Fright Knights kicked him out for being just too scary. He could probably be a little less scary if he tried...but why would he ever want that? In-game: The Frightening Knight is both good at attacking and defending. He swings his powerful morningstar at enemies with Dreadful Strikes, but he also has the extremely useful ability to stun foes with his Sundering Smash. Jewel Thief It's the perfect crime! When night falls over the city, the Jewel Thief is in her element. As the police patrol the streets below, her grappling gun takes her up to the roof. There, she easily deactivates the alarm system, cuts through the skylight glass, and lowers herself down to the security vault. Somersaulting through the laser grid, she skillfully cracks the locking code and escapes with the most valuable diamond inside, pausing only to give the guard dog a friendly scratch under the chin. But there's no point to a well-orchestrated theft if nobody knows that it was you who did it. Other famous burglars have their own signature calling cards that they leave at the scene of the crime, so she's picked one that seems just right. What better to represent a Jewel Thief than a precious gem? That's why she always drops off the jewel she swiped in her last caper whenever she steals a new one! In-game: The sneaky Jewel Thief is great at escaping from tricky situations. She can fight with catlike agility and use quick kicks to smash enemies, but her most handy ability is to shoot a Grappling Hook and swing out of danger. Kendo Fighter Strength of arms cannot defeat experience. Blade-wielding villains are often amused to find themselves facing the Kendo Fighter and his two wooden swords. At first, they laugh at his audacity in carrying simple practice weapons and armor into battle. After all, how can mere bamboo stand against the strength and sharpness of steel? But those who mock the Kendo Fighter are in for a big surprise. So great is his skill in the fabled Twin Sword Technique that he has no need to carry a metal blade or heavy armor. Moving with the speed of a praying mantis' double-armed strike, his kendo swords slice through the air to strike the enemy's weapon a resounding blow, sending it flying from their grasp. Only then do they realize that they have dared to duel a true master of swordsmanship. In-game: Armed with dual Katanas, the Kendo Fighter is a powerful Striker. He fights with one Katana in each hand and can deliver quick attacks with both of them at the same time. He can also use his Unseen Step ability to dash forward and strike with lightning speed. Laser Mech To the EXTREME! The Laser Mech is totally, completely, and 1000% rad. When he blasts onto the scene with his transparent techno-wings and neon-piped high-visibility stealth armor, his beltline display pulsing to the rocking beat of his own riotous theme song, everybody knows that the coolest robotic hero in the universe has arrived. The Laser Mech has a digi-tronic super-computer brain and an amped-up neutron-fusion heart. He's programmed to use his unstoppable VR ultra-cyber-ninja moves to turbo-kick, ultra-punch and giga-zap his way out of trouble...and if all of that isn't enough, then he unleashes his ultimate weapon: an amped-up electro-sword that can vibrate its way through any obstacle. Nobody's more awesome! In-game: The high tech Laser Mech is a dangerous warrior. He can deliver Ultra Strikes with his electro-amped sword, and also unleash his Ultra Super Gigaton Slashes at his enemies – smashing them with shockwaves of pure awesomeness. Queen Let us get with the times! The Queen comes from a slightly larger kingdom than the Classic King, and as such she wonders if it wouldn't be a good idea to be a little less old-fashioned and a little more up-to-date. There are all sorts of modern conveniences that could help to improve their golden castle, like one-piece portcullis gates and base plates with built-in dungeons and walls with lovely stone-and-ivy patterns. Between the King's big ideas and the Queen's grand vision, their united lands are moving swiftly toward the future. New armor! New horses! New taverns and towers! In fact, the kingdom is growing so vast and successful that they're starting to think about splitting it in two and giving half to each of their royal children. Surely that can't lead to any trouble, can it? In-game: The Queen may look pampered in her big dress and sparkly crown, but she is a very strong Striker and can attack foes at range with her Regal Strike. She makes up for her lack of defense by summoning a valiant knight with her unique Queen's Guard ability. Tribal Woman Once there was a woman who told stories to her child... Like her father and her grandmother before her, the Tribal Woman is a storyteller. She knows many stories, some true and some imaginary, and a few that are both at the same time. Some of her stories are old histories that have been passed down through the years. Some are legends about her family. Some are the stories of her life's adventures, and some are tales that she has created all on her own. One by one, she tells these stories to her baby, who she hopes will grow up to love them as much as she does, and perhaps even add to them and tell them to the next generation in turn. And if her child should choose not to be a storyteller and picks another path instead...well, that's just fine too! In-game: The Tribal Woman is very creative, but she can also fight well. She throws Redtail Feathers at her enemies and can call down a massive Host Drum, which snares any monsters around it. Astronaut That's one small plate for a Minifigure, one giant brick for minifigure-kind! All his life, the Astronaut has been obsessed with exploring outer space. He read every book he could find about the space program, built his own pretend rocket-ships out of spare bricks, and even tried eating the astronaut way - out of a tube. That got messy fast. Now that he's made his way through real astronaut training, the Astronaut is finally on his way to his first new planet. He can't wait to get there! He's brought a flag to plant on the surface and everything. He wonders if he'll encounter any unusual life forms when he arrives. If he does, he hopes they like the spiffy new beard he grew during his long space voyage! In-game: Good team players are important in the world of LEGO Minifigures Online. The Astronaut is an excellent team player as he can buff everyone standing near him. He can plant his flag and claim the land! Category:Blog posts Category:News